A New Adventure From the Past
by PirateAngel1286
Summary: Captain Jack Sparrow and Will and Elizabeth Turner were killed at the wrong time. In the future, the battle will be put right. Very AU Complete
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Hope you like my new story.

"We have to get the bloody hell out of here. I just wish I knew where the others were."

Jack Sparrow, captain of the Black Pearl, was out numbered and out manned. Someone had tricked him and his crew was paying for it.

"There he is!"

Jack turned and a second later wished he hadn't. A man took the opportunity to fire a shot and he felt a terrible pain in his stomach. He touched it with his left hand and lifted it to look. "Blood," he whispered. He took off again but tripped and fell flat on his face.

There, with their eyes wide open and blood trailing from their head was Elizabeth Turner.

Clutching his stomach and getting up, with tears in his eyes, he looked over and saw William lying a few feet away as well. He wasn't moving nor breathing so Jack expected the worst. He crawled over on hands and knees to move the lad over to his woman. After they were safely in each other's arms, he felt the tears begin to form in his eyes.

"I'm sorry, truly to the both of you. It never should've ended this way. You still had both of your lives left to live and because of me they've been cut rather short." He looked down at his own wound and smirked.

"Might be joining you sooner than you think."

**

* * *

**

Suddenly the sounds of battle faded and he saw a bright light come from nowhere. He looked up and saw it. A being was coming down to face him. She had long blonde hair and bright blue eyes. She was wearing long, bright white robes and had wings coming out of her back. She surveyed the scene before finally looking him in the eyes. She gave him a sad smile before making her way over to him.

"Good evening Captain," she whispered.

"Good evening lass. Judging by your appearance you're either here to bring me to my next adventure or save me," he said before coughing interrupted him. Once he took his hand away, there were a few specks of blood that remained there.

"Captain, I'm sorry your life ended this way. It was a lapse of judgement and you have no one to blame but them." She surveyed the two around him, the lovers Will and Elizabeth, before continuing. "I am, as I am sure you already noticed, here to bring the three of you to your new home. Before I do that, I'm going to need the three of you to discuss what comes next." With that, she waved her hand and it glew for a moment.

Jack looked down because he felt something move below him. It turned out it was his body; he was nothing more than a ghost now. He also saw that Will and Elizabeth were like him now as well.

"Jack, what happened. I thought we could trust them," Will said.

"I thought so too lad. It's a bit to late now however," Jack said pointing behind him.

The woman gave them another sad smile before continuing again. "Like I said to the captain, I am terribly sorry that this had to take place like this. You were both so young... Fate has many plans but I'm sorry to say this wasn't one of them."

"One of what," Elizabeth asked. "You three were not suposed to die today." No one said anything for a moment.

"Then why are we dead," Will asked.

"That, I cannot say. However, it is important that you know this fight can still be won, just not now." The three just looked at each other not knowing what was going on.

"I think you lost us lass," Jack said.

"I am the angel of life. I can make sure that, when the time is right, you will return once again to finish this battle the correct way. That is, if you are willing." The three of them nodded so she continued. "I cannot return you now, because since we've been up here months have gone by. Your bodies are long gone I'm afraid. Now come and stand in a circle around me." They did what she told them. "Now, the only conditions are these: I have no control over where your souls will end up. Also, wherever you do end up, you will have no memory of your past until the time is right. Do you agree to these terms?"

"Yes," they all said.

She raised her arms and chanted something. The three others looked at each other just shaking their heads. Suddenly, they felt something inside of the chests. They looked down and they were glowing. Once the glowing ceased, the angel nodded and faded away.

"Well, it looks like we have a bit of a wait ahead of us," Jack said.

* * *

What do you think? Keep reading to find out what happens next.


	2. An Author and Two College Students

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

* * *

An alarm clock buzzed and a hand reached out from beneath a blanket to turn it off. Instead he clicked the snooze button and the radio blasted which was actually much worse than the buzzing. A head suddenly appeared moments later. It was a man who was in his late thirties, early forties with gorgeous dark hair and lovely eyes. He got up and made his way slowly to the bathroom to get dressed for his day. He took a long, hot shower and just let the water drip all over his body. After a long night at work, he was glad to have the afternoon off. Once this was completed, he brushed his teeth and left the bathroom with a nice red shirt and jean pants. When he was sure that everything was up to par, he began the long trek to the airport to pick up an old friend. **

* * *

**

The ride to the airport was very boring and filled with honking and red lights. When he finally got to the terminal, all he had to do was watch the little screen to tell him when the flight from New York had landed at the airport. Of course he had to get there at least two hours early so he bought a cup of coffee and had his laptop perched on his, well, lap.

"Come on, where the hell is it," he said glancing up from time to time. Finally, he looked at it just in time to see it was being delayed for another 15 minutes. "At this rate, I can write a bloody novel," he mumbled continuing to type up his article. John Sparrow, a.k.a J. Sparrow, worked for a local newspaper as a reporter as well as a part time novelist. His latest article was one about the wonders of the Caribbean in the 17th century. He had moved to this area a few years previous (after a big fallout with his parents) and never looked back. As a young child, he was always fascinated with pirates so it came to no one's surprise that he would end up having a career that involved writing his own novels and doing monthly reports for the local paper about some little tidbit of information about that time period. He loved it here (especially since it was always warm) and there were so many interesting people who lived there. He was almost finished with it when he heard someone calling his name. "Well, if it isn't little Orlando," he said going over to meet with the boy. Orlando Turner (named for the city where he was born of course wink) was John's little brother at the Big Brother, Big Sister program from when John was in high school. They both hugged before someone else made their way over to them. "And who is this fine maiden," John asked.

"This is Keira. We met at school and I invited her to come over with me. I hope that's okay," Orlando said.

"Of course its fine. There's always room for one more. Welcome to the Caribbean love. I am John Sparrow," he said extending his hand.

"Keira Swann," she said shaking it. John took one of the bags and Orlando took the other.

"You don't still have that old truck anymore do you?"

**

* * *

**

By the time they finally got back home, it was almost dark outside. John lived in a lovely one story house right on the beach. "I'm sorry about the long ride. How was I supposed to know that the car would break down," John said taking a suitcase out of the back seat.

"I believe it was as soon as the smoke began to obscure your vision," Orlando said.

"Oh ha-ha, so witty tonight you are."

"Where does that language come from, Yoda?"

"Myself boy. Keira, if you would kindly get the mail for me since your hands are empty," John said motioning to the mailbox. John opened the front door and everyone piled inside. "Make yourselves at home. Your room Orlando is where it always is. Unless of course you'd like to give it to Miss Keira and take the couch for yourself. You're not sleeping with her are you?"

"No," the two college students said at the same time.

John smiled and nodded. "Already knew that answer. You can both have the room but if I hear anything at all then you're on the couch whelp."

"Whelp?" Keira asked.

"He always calls me that. I think he still thinks he's living in the 1600's," Orlando said. They went to drop off their bags in their room before John went over to check his mail.

"Bill, bill, letter from the publisher saying how he wants the final copy soon, another bill and TV Guide. Just wonderful. Hurry up so we can get something to eat." When they didn't come right away, he went over to the now closed door and opened it. There, the two lovers stood by a moonlit window kissing as though there wasn't a care in the world. For some reason this reminded John of something but he couldn't put his finger on it. "If you two lovebirds don't mind I'm a bit hungry. Now unless you ate something on the plane, which I find about as edible myself as a piece of cardboard with ketchup on it, then you should hurry up. I know a nice little place we can go to that's just up the street," John said. He practically pulled them out the door and they walked there (since his car looked like it would attack them for some reason if they went anywhere near it).

* * *

I hope you all liked it. I'm not really into that whole high school reincarnate thing (though I will read your story if you write one like that because I like pirates in the present day)Review please. :-) 


	3. An Interesting Morning

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from POTC and beyond

* * *

That night, they practically had to drag John away from the women at the bar since he was completely plastered. On the walk home he passed out so they had to drag him to the house. 

"Does he get like this often," Keira asked.

"Well, for the last couple of years that I've come to visit him he likes to take me to bars since I'm old enough now to drink. I don't really know what he does when I'm not here but something tells me I don't want to know."

They dropped him off on his bed before making their way to the living room.

"Do you want to do anything special or do you want to turn in for the night," Orlando asked.

"How about we go and sit on the beach for a little while and look at the stars," Keira suggested running her hands through Orlando's hair.

"I'll meet you outside in a moment; I just want to check my e-mails really fast."

"I'll be waiting," she said alluringly before stepping outside.

**

* * *

**

Orlando went over to the computer but didn't go online right away. He reached inside of his pocket and took out the object that he found the other day on the street when he was going to campus. It was a small, gold medallion that had a skull on it. He wanted to try and see if he could do a search for it and try to identify it. He signed onto a search engine that they used in school and put in some characteristics about it to see if there was any sort of information there. John was the first person who got him interested in history. Now he had a dream of opening a history museum all about pirates.

"Let's see: gold, circular, skull on face, weather-worn. Click on search and..."

He waited a few minutes before one object came up. "Aztec huh, how did it end up in New York though?" He looked at it and ran it through his fingers before putting it back into his pocket and going outside to stay with Keira.

**

* * *

**

The next morning, John had a horrible hangover and he had to get to work within the next two hours. The first thing he smelled was bacon. He got dressed and went downstairs to find the two lovebirds eating breakfast and watching the morning news.

"Morning John, come eat with us," Keira said.

Orlando swallowed his food. "Yeah, Keira isn't bad in the kitchen."

"Well, I am going to the culinary arts school."

"Want to be a chef huh," John said pouring some coffee.

"Ever since I was a little girl and liked to bake cookies for my father." Keira made him a plate and they all watched the news, or shoveled food into their mouths.

"Got to go into the office today. I hope the two of you can find some ways of entertaining yourselves."

"We were thinking about taking a swim in the water," Keira said.

"We were?"

"Don't even know what your girl is planning for you. You'll make a fine husband someday," John said patting Orlando on the back.

"But I didn't even bring a suit with me."

"You can wear your shorts you know. People do it all the time."

"See you all later," John said. His leg brushed against Orlando's and he stopped.

_**"You will always remember this as the day that you almost caught Captain Jack Sparrow."**_

"Are you alright John," Orlando asked. John shook his head and blinked a few times.

"You sort of zoned out for a minute there," Keira asked putting an arm on his shoulder.

The man almost jumped out of his skin. "That was a bit odd," John said going to get his coat and keys.

"What was," Orlando asked going to meet him at the door.

"Tell you later."

**

* * *

**

He ran to his car and went inside without starting the key at first.

"What was that," he asked himself out loud.

That quote seemed like something he'd said but of course but he knew he never said it. He took a few calming breaths before starting the car and getting to the paper.

"Captain Sparrow eh?"

**

* * *

**

"Someone's going to pay," John said.

A person, with a car he'd never seen before, had parked in his usual parking spot. He was forced then to find any spot which of course was near the back of the building. Grumbling all the way to the door, he didn't notice the young woman and bumped into her.

"Oh, I'm so sorry," she said fussing over the dropped papers she had held.

"It's my fault miss," John said helping her to pick them up. When he finally looked up to her, he looked straight into her eyes. They were the warmest brown he'd ever seen (and her face wasn't bad either).

"I really have to be getting these to my car," she said rushing to get out of there. She moved away from him before he turned once more.

"What's your name?"

"Zoe"

"It's nice to meet you. Maybe I'll see you again soon sometime," John said before going inside to work smiling.

* * *

Hope you all enjoyed it. Keira pushing Orlando around just like any other woman of the time.

Zoe seems interesting huh...

Next chapter: the coin again and a rescue of sorts.

Later :-)


	4. An Even More Interesting Afternoon

Disclaimer: I don't own anything (again) Enjoy!

* * *

Keira and Orlando had a long morning on the beach before coming back in for lunch. 

"Why don't I make lunch today and you take a rest," Orlando said.

"Okay, I'll see you in a few minutes. I want to go freshen up."

She went into the bathroom and was about to begin undressing before she saw Orlando's clothes littered all over the floor. Keira muttered something about men under her breath before picking them up to throw them out of the room. Suddenly, she heard something fall out of his pocket. There, lying on the floor, was a strange gold coin. It was unlike anything she'd ever seen before. Picking it up, she examined it for a few minutes.

"Why didn't he show this to me," Keira asked no one.

She shook her head and went in for that bath she wanted.

**

* * *

**

The front door opened and John walked in.

"What're you doing home," Orlando asked looking up from the ham sandwich he was making.

"I usually come to the house for lunch. What's for eating?"

"I was making sandwiches. As soon as Keira comes out we can start."

When Orlando began to walk away, John took a sandwich and began to nibble on it.

"Where did she head off to anyway?"

"She went to freshen up in the shower I think. We were at the beach all morning and...hey I have something I wanted to show you."

Intrigued slightly, John followed bringing the sandwich with him.

**

* * *

**

"I could've sworn I put it in our room."

"What did you say we were looking for," John asked picking up a sock.

"A gold coin. It's old and has a skull on it."

For some reason, that seemed vaguely familiar to John but he shrugged it off.

"Keira's been in the shower for an awfully long time."

"Sorry mate but it doesn't seem to be in here," John said before starting to put the clothes away.

Orlando left the room and went over to the bathroom. "Keira, are you okay in there," Orlando asked knocking on the door. She didn't answer and he began to get worried. "Keira," he shouted again before beginning to bang against the door to open it.

John came over and asked what the problem was.

"It's Keira, she's not answering and I'm starting to worry." Orlando hit the door again and it opened.

**

* * *

**

**_She felt as though she was trapped underwater sinking at a quickening pace every few seconds. The last thing she remembered was standing up on a high wall with someone. Her last few moments of consciousness were filled trying to move her arms to take a breath of air above the crushing abyss._**

**

* * *

**

"John, she's not breathing." Orlando and John found Keira lying in the running water, still in her robe, under a full tub. As quick as lightning, John began to perform CPR on her. All Orlando could do was stand to the side and hope she could come out of it. Nothing seemed to be working.

"Come on love, don't quit on us now," he said doing his work.

Suddenly she began to cough.

"Keira," Orlando said pushing John out of the way and hugging her.

"What happened?"

"I don't know. I was feeling sort of dizzy and then I was falling. Now I wake up on the floor."

"Actually, you were sort of drowning in the bathtub before we took you out," John said.

She blinked before attempting to stand up.

"Oh no you don't. Allow Orli," John said moving out of the way.

Orlando rolled his eyes to Keira and helped her to a standing position. He put her arm around his shoulder and he brought her to his bedroom to recover.

**

* * *

**

John shook his head thinking about them before feeling a bit damp around the ankles. He saw that the water was still on and ran to turn it off. He stood up and went to the closet to get some towels. He came back and began to clean it up. Orlando came a few minutes later and helped him with a hairdryer.

"How is she?" John asked.

"I put her in bed with a sandwich and some soda. I suggested water but she was against it," he said with a shaky laugh.

It was near the garbage container that they both saw it. Reflecting in the sunlight was a gold glint. Orlando and John went over to see what could possibly be doing that.

"Is that what you wanted to show me," John asked.

"Yeah," Orlando said picking it up.

**_One question about your business, boy, or there's no use going: This girl... how far are you willing to go to save her?_****_ I'd die for her. _**

He dropped the coin and John picked it up.

"Who would you die for," John asked.

Orlando shook his head but was then confused. "What?"

"Well, you said you'd die for her. Die for who?"

"I never said that," Orlando said decisively.

"Listen, if I said you said something, then you said it okay," John said looking at him strangely. "Are you okay?"

The boy seemed to really think about it. "I-I don't know," Orlando finally said.

"I think that there are strange forces afoot here today." John looked down at his watch and clenched his teeth. "I have to get back. Think you can hold down the fort while I'm gone?"

"We'll be fine. Just go."

John gave him one last look before going back out through the front door and into his car for the rest of the afternoon.

* * *

Just some more memory fun with the weird coin. Hope you all liked it (Orli! ha). I would like to take this moment to thank everyone for the nice reviews. Hope you all keep reading. Later :-) 


	5. Mail and Marketplaces

Thanks for the reviews. Here's the next chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

* * *

When John came home that night, it was to find Keira asleep on the bed and Orlando checking out some website about the Aztecs.

"Oh, I was wondering when you'd show up," Orlando said turning from the screen and blinking a few times.

"I take it you've been on here for quite a while," John said pulling up a chair.

"Well, she fell asleep right after dinner. I decided to try and find out anything I could about the gold coin again."

"And? What did you find," John asked.

"Not much. There was some mention a little while ago but it led me to a dead end. I thought this might interest you though," Orlando said clicking on some link.

John looked forward and read what was written aloud.

"According to the legend, the treasure of the chest of Cortez is said to be cursed. No one knows what the curse is supposed to do but the only known eyewitness account is from over 300 years ago and from a known pirate of the time Captain Jack Sparrow. According to Sparrow, the curse was said to take away all earthly pleasure of living and it involved something to do with moonlight. As is plainly clear, this cannot be taken into account because pirates were known for their clearly tall tales. However, there is a hand drawn image from an unknown source that was discovered inside of a blacksmith's shop. The object is the supposed coin that was found inside."

"I waited for you to come home before I clicked it," Orlando said.

John nodded and they waited for the slow dial-up to show them an image.

"I'll go get some food," John said and disappeared into the kitchen.

Orlando examined the coin a bit closer but saw nothing that would give him any clue to its identity. He looked up and cursed very loudly which caused John to run into the room.

"What is it?" he asked.

Orlando seemed to have lost the ability to speak because he just stared at the screen. John rolled his eyes and forcefully moved the boy out of the way. There, the image showed a black and white coin, with a skull on it. It was the perfect replica of the one in the boy's hand. Orlando dropped it as though it was burning his hand.

"What does this mean," he asked his friend.

"I don't know but we cannot tell anyone. We'll just keep it between the two of us savvy."

"Savvy?"

John shook his head and muttered something while making his way to his bedroom. Orlando turned off the computer and followed.

**

* * *

**

"Not coming home for lunch, see you both later," John said as he rushed out the door.

"What should we do today," Keira asked clearing the breakfast plates.

"Are you sure you want to go out? Are you well enough, I mean you did almost drown in the tub yesterday?" he asked.

"Oh please. I'm fine. Why don't we go to town today? That should be nice."

So, a few hours later, the two of them went to the marketplace to spend a little money and some time together.

**

* * *

**

John wasn't having a very good day. That same person parked in his space and someone had deleted the document that he really needed for his research for his next book. Right now he was knee-deep in writing his novel. It was a fiction piece, for once, about a pirate who was betrayed by his crew and how he got his revenge. He was just up to the best part (when the pirate got the girl near the end) when someone poked him on the shoulder. John jumped and made a bunch of letters appear on the screen.

"What?" he demanded turning around.

It was Zoe, the girl he met the day before. Zoe Santos was a pretty interesting person. She was born on the island and her family lived here for centuries apparently. Right now she was holding a long package out in front of her.

"Sorry for yelling at you. What's that you've got there?" he asked.

"Package for you. Everyone wondered what it could be because of its strange shape."

She handed it to him and he began to open it. He never expected the object that it was. Inside was a sword. John took it out and examined it. It seemed to be good as new but no one makes swords now or days.

"Very nice. Is there a note," Zoe asked going through the wrappings.

John looked too but there was nothing. "It is a very nice sword. Just wish I had more of a use for it," he said examining it again.

Zoe went off to her desk when he unsheathed it again. There, buried at the bottom was a crumpled up piece of paper. Making sure no one was looking, he opened it.

"Thought this might be useful eventually."

He didn't recognize the handwriting and there was no signature. "That's very interesting," he said putting the sword back.

**

* * *

**

"I'll be right back darling," Keira said walking over to some seller.

Orlando was having some fun here at the marketplace. So far they'd bought some meat for dinner, some fruit, a few outfits for Keira, a hat for Orlando, a shirt they bought for John and a couple of little knickknacks that they just thought looked interesting. He wandered away and something shiny caught his eye.

"I see you are interested sir," the peddler said. He didn't wait for Orlando to say anything before continuing. "It's over 300 years old but still is as good as new. It was made by one of the island's most famous blacksmiths of the time. It's a beaut and only costs a mere $1200."

"That's a lot of money sir," Orlando said. He didn't have much with him to begin with, but with an object like that he could keep it safe in his care before opening his museum.

The peddler had an odd look on his face when he looked at the boy. "I tell you what lad. You have an honest face. I'll let you have it for half off. That's $600."

"Sold." He handed over his credit card and it was approved.

"Funny," the man said handing it back.

"Sorry but what's funny," Orlando asked putting the card away.

"You seem to have the same last name as the blacksmith who made this." He turned the object to face him and it did indeed read in a tiny print engraved near the top W. Turner. "Perhaps you're a distant cousin or something," the man said wrapping it up.

Orlando nodded and found Keira looked for him. She took one look at his package and put her hands on her hips.

"What have you bought now," she said tersely.

* * *

Hope you liked it. In the next chapter I try to recreate the sword fight so look out for it soon. Later :-) 


	6. Fight on the Beach

Thanks for the reviews!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Enjoy!

Orlando's memories are in italics

* * *

John couldn't wait to get home and show Orlando what he got. 

"Maybe he can use it in the bloody museum he's always talking about building," he muttered to himself.

He stopped for a moment at a stop sign to think about that statement. "When do I ever say 'bloody'?" The cars behind him began to honk so he got on his way back to the old house.

**

* * *

**

"What in heaven's name do you need a sword for," Keira asked for the thousandth time as they walked into the house.

"I told you, I was drawn to it," he answered. He took it out of its sheath again and waved it around. "When I was thirteen and John was my Big Brother, we decided to take classes together. The only problem was figuring out what kind to take. I still remember the long conversations we would have when we were walking to the place I decided to go to..."

_"But why fencing? It's not even that popular anymore," John asked as they walked into a building. _

_"Well, it's the closest thing in the world today to sword fighting. That is like the coolest thing ever," Orlando had said. _

_They walked into the area to find two people already hard at work training. Orlando went right up to the receptionist's desk and rang the bell. It turned out that she was the one training the other student. _

_"Keir, you can go now. Good job." _

_The student left the room with their mask still on and the woman came over to them. _

_"How may I help you gentlemen," she asked. _

_"We'd like to sign up for lessons ma'am," Orlando said. _

_"Well, let's get you both registered. Names please?" _

_"Orlando Turner." _

_"John Sparrow." _

_The woman looked over at John and looked him up and down. "At least try to sound excited son. So, the two of you want to try your hands at fencing huh," she said. _

_"Yup," Orlando said right away. _

_"Well it is an old art that has continued for generations. Come, go to the dressing area with these outfits (she handed them some fencing clothes) and then I'll get started with the basics." _

"We were there for hours. Fencing is a little complicated but for some reason I picked it up right away. John had a bit of a hard time with it though so I was glad to be able to do something better than him," Orlando said.

Keira just shrugged her shoulders and went into the kitchen to begin cooking. Being the man he was, Orlando turned on the television.

"And in weather, here's Augustus Hvarson. How's it going to be tonight?"

"Well, if you want to look at the stars, tonight would be the night. Clearest night of the year. Tomorrow will be bright and sunny with a high of 87. Back to you Ed."

Orlando heard keys in the lock and got up before John came in with a strange, long package.

"You won't believe what I got today," they both said at the same time.

Orlando came in with his sword while John took out his own. They both stared at each other for several minutes.

**

* * *

**

Keira's meal was turning out wonderful. She took a little taste. "Just a pinch of salt."

"Keira!"

She jumped and dropped the spoon she was holding before going to see what the problem was. There stood two grown men with two very dangerous looking swords.

"It's really too bizarre," Orlando said examining John's sword.

"This is a fine piece of craftsmanship that I've ever seen," John said looking over Orlando's.

"Why did you call me," she asked.

They both turned to look at her and they both seemed to have a strange look in their eyes. In fact, the very color of their eyes changed color from the blue in Orlando's and the green in John's had both turned brown before it just disappeared.

"You remember the basics right," Orlando asked.

"Yeah, it wasn't that long ago that you forced me to take those lessons," John said.

"How about right now, before dinner. We can do it outside and have it right out on the beach."

John looked up and smiled. "Okay, but we're not going too far right," he asked.

Orlando had already left the room so he looked to Keira.

"Right," he asked her.

"I make no promises for him. Just try and be careful."

She patted him on the back and went back to her food.

**

* * *

**

John went out to find Orlando practicing by himself.

"How often do you still practice," he asked stretching and cracking his back.

"Every few days for a couple of hours with a ruler," Orlando said getting ready and putting his sword in front of him.

John smirked and rubbing his own against Orlando's. "Shall we begin?"

The two of them thrust at the same time before parrying as well. Orlando actually slashed twice in front of him.

"You seem to remember well enough. The footwork however...if I step over this way."

John moved to his left and Orlando followed. John tried to stump him by going the other way but Orlando followed straight through. They both had a lot of fun again.

"Come and get me," John said before ducking because Orlando was about to strike.

John went right over to the house so Orlando decided to try a trick he was testing. He remembered from archery in grade school how to get the arrow to hit the target. Making sure that the tip was sharp enough he jettisoned the item right to the house.

**

* * *

**

John turned his head just in time to see something flying at him. He ducked and held onto his head. Keira came running outside.

"What are doing throwing a sword at another person? It's not the 1800's anymore," she shouted at her boyfriend.

However, he wasn't looking at her, but rather over at the board where his sword was hanging from. He ran over to try and get it out. John stood up and Keira and he watched Orlando struggle to get it out. When he finally pulled it out, a piece of the house came with it.

"My house," John said before getting a really good look at it.

"Wait a minute," he said.

There was a big B right under from the removed board. The three of them looked at each other before continuing to remove as many as they could. More letters appeared before a word was formed, and then another. The three stood back to read what was written.

"Bloody hell," Orlando whispered.

"Black Pearl?" Keira said.

The three of them looked at each other, not knowing what to say about this development.

* * *

Hope you all liked it. I tried my hardest.Okay, here's something fun. I'll tell a joke and you give me the most POTC answer you can come up with. 

Question: Why did the chicken cross the road?

Do with it whatever your heart desires. Til next time. Later :-)


	7. Searching for Answers

I was bored so I updated. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Don't own anything.

* * *

Right after dinner, the three of them could be found in front of the computer looking up anything they could about the so called "Black Pearl." Orlando was the one typing and the others were waiting. He clicked search and they waited only a few seconds. 

"There are over 200 links," Keira said.

They tried as many as they thought would help. Some were helpful, some were just crap.

"Try this one," John said pointing to one of them.

Right away it began to talk.

"Arrr, Welcome to Captain Jack's Fun Pirate Facts. Just scroll down and find the info ye need."

The three of them looked at each other before shrugging and trying it out. Orlando clicked one that said "On the Mighty Sea" which seemed to be about ships.

"There it is, The Black Pearl," Keira said touching the screen.

"Thank you for leaving a finger mark behind love," John said.

"Anyway, let's stay on topic. The Black Pearl was captained by Captain Jack Sparrow (1630-1670) between 1656-1659 and later from 1669-1670. For additional information about Captain Sparrow please read these books and visit these websites... That is a lot. Should we start right away?"

Orlando and Keira looked up at John but he was still staring at the screen.

"It really says Captain Jack Sparrow," he said squinting at the screen.

"Yeah, so?"

John stood up, went into the bathroom and shut the door.

**

* * *

**

John threw some water on his face and looked at himself in the mirror. That thought the other day...he'd never, ever heard of that man (that Captain) before and now all of a sudden he exists. He was a pirate Captain no less and he even had the same last name. He looked at his reflection and suddenly his eyes flickered between green and brown. John blinked and jumped away from his own image. Suddenly, he heard a loud bang and a yelp come from the other room. He ran out and was surprised by the scene in front of him.

**

* * *

**

Orlando and Keira were still sitting by the computer wondering what was wrong with John.

"What was that about," Keira asked.

Orlando looked back on the screen and jumped (surprised that he hadn't seen it before).

"It might be because of that pirate having the same last name as him."

Keira looked and nodded. "Yeah, that might be it."

Suddenly, a large object came hurtling through the window and Keira screamed. Orlando went over and picked it up when John came running into the room.

**

* * *

**

"What is it, what's going on?" he asked right away.

Orlando came over and handed him a brick with a note on it.

"Who the hell is throwing bricks at my house," he said ripping the note off to read it.

After he was finished, he looked over at Orlando with a nervous expression on his face.

"I think we have to get ready. Where did Elizabeth go?"

"Who?" Orlando asked.

"Your girlfriend mate, where is she?"

"John?"

John suddenly blinked and stood a little straighter. "What was that," he asked himself.

"I don't know, but she's right..."

He trailed off when he turned around. Keira was gone. Three seconds later, she came back into the room and the lights went out.

"What's going on," she asked apprehensively. There was another loud bang and Orlando could've sworn that someone moved past him.

"Who's that," he asked.

Suddenly, he felt a sharp pain on the back of his head and the darkness got much darker.

**

* * *

**

The lights came back on and John stood there alone because Orlando was lying on the floor and Keira was missing. There was nothing he could do for the girl at the moment so he bent over to help the boy.

"Orlando, speak to me son," he said lightly slapping him.

His eyes slowly opened and he clutched the back of his head as he slowly sat up. "What happened?"

"The lights went out. Are you okay?"

"Where's Keira?"

John didn't want to worry him at the moment but he just couldn't keep this from him. "Lights came back on and she was gone. I would've gone to find her but you were sort of unconscious."

The boy sat up right away before John held him back down again.

"What're you doing Jack! I have to go find her."

John began to shake his head. "My name isn't Jack, its John."

"Or is it?"

"Who said that," he asked.

"I did."

They both looked over to see... "Who're you?"

A woman gave a soft laugh. She had long blonde hair and the brightest blue eyes they had ever seen. "Why don't you read that letter again Ja-John," she said pointing to it.

John looked from the letter to her again (wondering how she knew about it) before looking at it.

**We've got the girl and the coin for the ritual must be completed once and for all.**

"What does it mean by 'ritual'," John asked.

The woman looked over to Orlando and suddenly he had an understanding look on his face.

"That stupid little coin?" he asked.

"Bingo," she said.

When he ran to get it, John took a good look at the girl.

"I feel like I know you from somewhere, but where?"

She walked over to him and put her hand on his forehead and closed her eyes. John felt a bit odd for a moment before she let go.

"All in good time, dear captain," she said as Orlando came back into the room.

"It's gone," he said.

"Well then you have to go after them," she said.

"Who are you," Orlando asked both her and John.

Just like with John, she went over and put her hand on his forehead. Orlando felt a strange pressure as well as a release before she let go. She gave both of them a sad, yet familiar smile before going over to the door.

"I will only give you one clue as to where to begin. Go to the docks, there will be a ship there. There is a certain compass on board that you will need to take you where you need to go."

She walked out the door and the two men looked at each other. Suddenly her head popped back inside again.

"One more thing, don't forget the swords. It's about time this battle is put right."

* * *

Now it gets more exciting. Thank you for answering the joke! I'm still keeping it open so if you have an answer, tell me. I'd also like some reviews if that isn't too much to ask for. Hope everyone is well having a nice summer. Later :-) 


	8. Beginning of a Rescue

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Not owned by me.

* * *

"Get your filthy hands off me you creeps!"

Keira was currently in a right state. The last thing she remembered before she was in that car was that the lights went out. Then she felt someone put a piece of cloth over her face and she passed out. The men that held onto her dragged her over to the harbor where a boat sat moored.

"Where are you taking me?"

They didn't even answer her, only grunted and led her onto the ship. The ship was rather large and looked like it was from colonial times. Once she got onboard, everyone crowded around her and mumbled to each other. They were all dressed like pirates from the old days.

"Looks just like her she does," one of them said.

"It's about bloody time," another said.

"Looks like who," she thought to herself.

"Men, scatter."

Keira looked up and there stood a man. He seemed to be the oldest and the most important but that isn't what terrified her. When she looked into his eyes, they seemed to be cold and dead. He was dressed just like the other men.

"Welcome back miss," he sneered.

He turned to the other men and nodded. The ship suddenly began to move and they were taking off.

"Wait, stop. Bring me back right now you have no reason to keep me," she shouted.

One of the men handed the older man that strange coin she had found the other day. He leaned over and grabbed her arm and dragged her away.

"Oh you have no idea how long we've needed you," he said before throwing her into a room and locking the door.

She tried fruitlessly with the handle but it was no use. Now all she had to do was wait for the others to find her, even though they didn't even have a clue as to where she was.

**

* * *

**

The two men got out of the car. Orlando squinted as he looked around in the dark.

"Where is it," he asked.

John looked around before he spotted it. "Come on, it's over this way," he said patting the boy on the shoulder and running off.

Orlando followed and they both stopped at the same place.

"Oh hell," he whispered as they looked up at it.

The ship was huge. John slowly went up the gangplank and Orlando had no choice but to follow. It was a rather beautiful ship. The wood was dark and the sails were black. Suddenly, they both heard voices coming from land.

"I swear I heard something," a voice said.

John and Orlando looked at each other before they ducked.

"Is this where the woman said we'd meet them because I don't see them," another voice said.

"Perhaps they are already on board," a third voice said.

"Well, I just hope it's who we think it is," the first voice said again.

Against Orlando's wishes, John stood up.

"Are you looking for us," he called into the night.

The three people looked over before going to the ship. Two of the people gasped, one didn't.

"Zoe, what're you doing here," John asked.

"The woman told us we'd find a ship and two men on board for a rescue mission. She didn't say it was you however."

"Where's the other man," one of the people asked.

Orlando stood up and there was another collected gasp. "What is it," he asked.

"He looks just like..."

The second man covered his mouth before smiling at them. John and Orlando just looked at each other with confused looks on their faces.

"Are you going to let us come on," Zoe asked.

"Come on then, we've got a lass to save," he said before going into the captain's quarters to look around.

**

* * *

**

Orlando and the others watched him go. "I'm sorry but he isn't much of a people person," he said to the others.

"Never really was," one of the men mumbled.

"What're your names anyway," he asked.

"I'm Kevin, Kevin Gibbs. The other man is David Cotton. Your friend seems to already know Miss. Santos but what exactly are your names," Kevin asked.

"I'm Orlando Turner. Our Captain I believe is John Sparrow."

"So it is him," David whispered.

"Excuse me?"

"It's nothing. Let's get this ship ready to go," Zoe said climbing aboard.

**

* * *

**

The Captain's room was nicely furnished. There was a desk, a few maps, a bed, candles and on the desk sat the compass the woman spoke of and a red bandana. He picked up the compass and looked at it.

"How odd, it doesn't even point in the right direction," he muttered to himself.

He looked over and saw a closed window. He shrugged and opened it to look outside. The sea looked really calm and beautiful in the moonlight. He smiled and went back over to the desk. He picked up the bandana and tied it around his head before picking up the compass and examining it again. Someone knocked on the door.

"Come in."

There stood Zoe. "Are you ready to go?"

John nodded and stood up. "Let's go."

* * *

Yes, Cotton can talk in my story (you'll find out how later). Why are they still alive you're probably wondering; if you read the first chapter again, you'll notice that I never really mentioned that they were dead. Also, I just don't see Captain Sparrow without his red bandana so I gave him that back too. The next chapter will be fun and confusing so keep a look out for it. Later all. :-)

As I said in my last story, July 7th is only a few weeks away (finally)!


	9. Discussions of the Past and Present

I have been trying to get this up since Tuesday! Here is the long awaited chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my ideas

* * *

Sitting in a huddled corner, Keira had her knees up to her chin. No one seemed to be checking in on her at the moment and it had to be at least a few hours since they'd left her there. The men were singing drunkenly on deck so she sat with her ears covered. Suddenly the door opened and the Captain (as she had come to understand he probably was) came inside. He shut the door behind him and sat down before motioning for her to do likewise. Going against everything this stood for, she sat down.

"Do ye have a name miss?"

She turned her head and faced the other direction, determined not to answer.

"Come now, I ain't goin te hurt ye, yet," he said.

"Keira," she muttered.

"Well, I be Captain Barbossa," he said.

That seemed to strike a chord with her but she shook it off. He reached into one of his pockets and took out that strange gold coin she saw the day before.

"Ye don' know what this is again do ye," he said as they looked down at it.

"A medallion," she said stubbornly.

"Tis Aztec gold lass."

"And so, what would you need me for?"

"We need them."

The man began to laugh as Keira began to understand what they wanted and she looked out the window to see the moon slowly appearing from behind the clouds.

**

* * *

**

"So, you know how to sail a ship like this," Orlando asked the other three newcomers.

The three of them looked at each other and nodded.

"A little," they all said.

John was standing by the wheel, looking at the compass before putting it away.

"Okay, is everyone almost ready to go?" he asked.

"Yeah, just got to pull up the anchor," Zoe said.

"Well then do it. The boy will piss himself with worry soon enough," John said.

Orlando rolled his eyes and went over to help David. Kevin, Zoe and John talked a bit so Orlando wanted to get to know this third person who was going with them.

"Mr. Cotton, do you know exactly what's going on?"

The man turned to slowly face them.

"It'll be unlike anything you've ever seen before. Or at least, in the past few centuries."

Orlando didn't understand what the man was saying.

"Centuries?"

"I think what the good man is trying to say, since he hasn't said much for awhile, is this hasn't happened for a while. Now run along Cotton and help Ann, I mean Zoe; finish with John before we take off."

David left and Kevin smiled at Orlando before joining the older people. All three of them were very familiar to the boy, but he was just about positive that he'd never met them in his life.

"Perhaps it was another life."

"Who said that?" Orlando asked the others.

"Said what," John asked.

From the way he was standing, over by the wheel with his arm around it and that bandana on his head, he looked like someone else. An image flashed in his head of a man, tough and tan from his life out at sea, with a long brown coat and a tri-corn hat atop his head. His hair in dreadlocks and had beads strung through them. He looked just like John but also different at the same time. He shook his head for at least half a minute before collapsing.

"And the point of that was?" John asked.

"Nothing, I'm fine Jack-I mean John. John. Your name is John, right?"

"Why'd you call me Jack," John asked, walking over.

"I honestly don't know."

"Maybe it's your real name mate."

"Who said that," John asked.

"Said what," everyone repeated.

Orlando and John shared a quick look at each other.

"Nothing, forget I said anything. Oh, Orlando, could you please come with me for a moment."

He helped the boy up and the two of them went into his quarters and shut the door. Their able crew just shrugged before John's head popped out again.

"Finish pulling up the anchor and then you can start to set sail," he said before going back inside again.

**

* * *

**

John almost fell when the ship began to move but he was fine moments later. Orlando was sitting at the table looking out the window with a faraway look in his eyes. John sat down next to him and the boy slowly looked over.

"What's happening to us?" Orlando asked worried.

John sighed but he didn't have an answer because he didn't know. He stood up and began to walk around thinking.

"Okay, so let's start from the beginning. When did all of these weird lapses start?"

"I think it was with that little coin because my mother has been letting me visit you for years but this time, its been a bit odd to say the least."

John nodded. "Maybe it's the girl."

"No, I've been with Keira for almost a year now. In the city, we never had any sort of thing like this happen."

The man nodded again before sitting down. "Then why now?" John asked.

"Because it was time."

Orlando was looking at John and John was looking back at him.

"I didn't say that," Orlando whispered.

"You didn't, but I did."

The two men looked up and behind Orlando was a ghost. The being looked exactly like him only he was dressing in very old clothes, had different hair and eyes, and was transparent.

"Who're you," Orlando asked walking over to him.

"My name is William Turner and my friend and I are here to assist you two."

"Your friend?" John asked.

"Thas' right mate," a voice said from behind his left ear.

He jumped and stood face to face with..."You, you're Captain Sparrow aren't you," John asked.

The pirate ghost nodded before making his way to William.

"Why're you both here?" Orlando asked.

"Long ago, we were on an 'adventure' when we came upon some enemies we thought were dead," Will began.

"They attacked us and left us to die but not before the angel came and saved us," Jack continued.

"Angel?" Orlando asked.

"Woman, long blonde hair and blue eyes. Have ye seen her recently?" Jack asked.

Orlando and John looked at each other and nodded.

"Anyway, she told us that then wasn't our time to die yet we had. Those bastards had outsmarted fate," Jack continued.

"Bastards?" Orlando asked Will.

"Hector Barbossa and his bloody crew."

"Anyway, the lass told us she was sending our souls to when the battle can be put right so to speak," Jack continued.

"And that is why we are here now; to help put an end to this once and for all," Will concluded.

Orlando and John looked at each other again. "But, how can two ghosts help us," Orlando asked.

Surprisingly enough, Jack began to laugh.

"What," John asked.

"We're not ghosts, not exactly-Jack, if you don't stop laughing then I'm going to hit you over the head with an oar, again," Will said.

"Oh, you don't even have one."

"Do you have oars on this ship," Will asked.

"Yes," Jack said slowly.

Will smirked at Jack who muttered something some about _Isla Cruces_.

"If you're not ghosts, then what are you," Orlando asked.

"We're, well you. We are all one in the same."

"We're inside your very being," Jack said.

"But what can you do if your inside," John asked.

"That's the thing mate; you have to let us out."

"Is it going to hurt," Orlando asked worried.

"Only for a moment. We'll sort of become one; we'll both be in control. (Will motioned to himself and Jack) You'll know everything that's going on in the world around you but we're going to be sort of put forth more directly. Don't worry though, it isn't permanent. It's just until everything is sorted out. Listen, there is nothing more that we want than peace," Will said, almost pleading.

Orlando and John looked to each other again and after deciding that they weren't going crazy agreed.

"Savvy, just close your eyes and poof."

**

* * *

**

John suddenly had a horrendous headache but he didn't scream out. He felt the world going black around him (even though his eyes were closed) and he collapsed as did Orlando right next to him.

**

* * *

**

Zoe opened the door to see what was taking so long. She found the two men on the ground and told one of the other two to come over and help. As soon as Kevin entered the room, John began to wake.

"John, are you okay?" Zoe asked worried.

He shook his head a few times to make it clearer and looked at her. The closer she looked; the fact became clear that his eyes were brown all of a sudden when she remembered they were green before. She threw all caution to the wind.

"Jack?"

* * *

If you look really carefully, I used a tiny spoiler. I got the junior novel a week ago (read it 4 times already) and still cannot wait for July 7th (only 2 weeks away). Hope you all liked it. Review Please.


	10. To Feel Again

Disclaimer: Not owned by me.

* * *

Being dead for over 300 years, Jack Sparrow suddenly wondered for a moment why he could feel pain. 

"Maybe it's because you've taken over my body."

Jack opened his eyes and saw the woman before him.

"I thought you weren't acting like yourself lass. Sorry 'bout the boat."

"It's been over three centuries and I'm sure the boat is long gone now," she said reaching out a hand.

Jack took it and she helped him to stand. "It's good to see you Anna."

"As is you Captain," she said smirking.

"If you two are finished then, I'll need some help with the boy," Gibbs said.

His eyes opened moments later and he began to blink.

"Is it you William," Jack asked.

"Aye, I'm here in one piece," he said standing, yet swaying slightly.

"Maybe you should sit down. I'll get you some water," Gibbs said leaving the room.

Anna left shortly after leaving Jack and the boy. Once the door was shut Will put his head in his hands.

"Did your headache go away yet?"

"Yeah, just give it a minute."

Gibbs came back with the water but left right away.

"It feels a bit, odd, to feel again," Will said flexing his fingers.

"Aye, I feel a piss coming."

"Do you think we can do it Jack?" Jack shrugged.

"We don't have much of a choice do we. It feels, good, to be on a ship again don't it."

"For you maybe."

Jack righted himself and left the boy with his water. "Set a course crew," he announced.

"Where to Captain," Cotton asked.

Jack smiled, since this was the first time he'd ever heard the man speak.

"I take it the lass gave you what you always wanted."

"Aye, where's the course."

"Where else, Isla Muerta."

**

* * *

**

Keira was still sitting in the room where she had been for the past few hours.

"Where is this ship heading," she asked herself over and over again.

As soon as the words came out of her mouth, the ship seemed to stop. There was a lot of running before her door opened. Two of them, one short and one missing his eye, grabbed her and led her out.

"Where are you taking me?"

"To the island poppet," the short one said.

She was taken off the ship and onto a grubby little island that seemed to be uninhabited and untouched for years. The others were muttering things that she couldn't hear and that didn't help much. Finally, after much walking, they arrived in some room. The Captain came and brought her over to some strange chest. From out of the chest, he grabbed an even stranger dagger and looked it over.

"You know, I used this very dagger on your great-great something or other I believe. Tonight though, we're going to do something a bit different, right gents," he said before facing his crew.

"Right," they all shouted back.

He looked back into her eyes and she felt herself begin to shake in fear. Suddenly, the men began to chant and the Captain grabbed her wrist. He brought the dagger to her forearm and made the shape of a circle.

"The gods have plans for you, you and the others. They want your blood and they originally sent us to get it. We thought everything was all finished when we saw your bodies lying on that beach but it seems we were wrong. Not for long however, the Aztec gods will stop at nothing till they have all of your blood."

When Keira looked down again, on her arm was the perfect recreation of the coin that she found in the bathroom that day. She felt herself suddenly begin to rise as though her body was moving against her will.

"Now lass, I want you to reach inside the nice chest and remove a coin," the Captain commanded. She felt herself reach down and remove one of the gold medallions. Keira turned to face him but her mouth wouldn't open. She also felt a strange feeling in the pit of her stomach that she couldn't explain.

"You're probably wondering right now how I'm controlling you."

She nodded; glad to be able to do something on her own.

"That little mark on your arm. You are under my control till further notice."

The men down below began to laugh and point up at her.

"Now gents, milady, I believe it is time for us to return to the ship."

Everyone left, most of the men were muttering to themselves. Keira felt fear enter into her heart as she slowly followed them.

**

* * *

**

Will was just leaving the cabin when he felt his heart (which was still an odd feeling for him) skip a beat.

"Jack, I think something's wrong with the girl," he said going over to the man at the wheel. Jack regarded him and nodded.

"Let's just hope we're not to late then. Go help Cotton and Gibbs with the sails."

Will went over to the two men and helped them out.

"Are you sure this isn't a trap," Anna asked from the side.

"I'm almost sure it is one. However, I think we owe it to our descendants to rescue her aye."

"Aye."

"Plus, somewhere deep inside is the spirit of Ms. Swann-Turner herself." Anna nodded and left for the moment. Jack called Will over and handed him the compass.

"Which direction."

"Due west," Will said before handing it back.

Jack nodded and made sure the ship was going in the right direction.

"Don't worry, we're coming," Will muttered under his breath.

* * *

Ahh, the wisdom of Jack Sparrow. And just what's going on with Keira? I hope you all enjoyed it. Less than a week away folks and I think we're all excited. Hope to see you all later. :-) 


	11. Friends

Disclaimer: Not owned by me, sorry

* * *

The men brought Keira down to the brig and locked her inside. When did her life become so complicated and confusing? She remembered a much simpler time, when she was just a little girl. Like most girls, Keira had an imaginary friend. Whenever she was alone or scared, she always had Beth to talk to. They played games together and had the most interesting conversations. She was especially helpful once her mother died. Beth was her best friend. 

"I wish you were here now," she said to herself.

Then she began to laugh. Beth was just a figment of her imagination. That was why Keira jumped when a young woman appeared in front of her.

"Beth, is that really you?"

She looked exactly the same as the last time she appeared to her. Now that Keira had gotten older, the two of them were almost twins in a way, except Beth had lighter and longer hair and brown eyes.

"Hello Keira."

**

* * *

**

Right now, AnnaMaria was at the wheel and the others were helping out on the ship.

"So, how exactly did ye receive the ability of speech once again," Jack asked.

"Well, it's an interesting story to be sure," Gibbs said.

"Aye, the lass visited us since we two have been living together."

"You and Gibbs right," Will asked.

"Right, anywho she said it was time and she says to me 'Well, we can't have you using hand signals now can we' so she made some sort of strange hand motion and I feel something in me mouth that I haven't felt in the longest time."

"Well, good for you mate," Jack said patting him on the back.

"Captain, we're coming upon some fog," AnnaMaria announced. Jack ran into the cabin before coming out with spy glass to look.

"We'll have to be careful."

**

* * *

**

"So, we're really like the same person," Keira asked.

"Yes, I am you and you are me," Elizabeth answered. Keira nodded a few times.

"And you're telling me that Orlando is really your husband Will and John is a pirate captain."

"I'm sorry if this is all so confusing and unreal but I assure you it is."

"No, I believe you. It's just, odd."

Elizabeth nodded. The two of them didn't say anything for a little while.

"If only you could help me escape from here."

"Yes, if only. However, there is something else I can do."

"What?"

"If you let me, I can make the others think that I am you. Let me sort of possess you. I know these people Keir and I'll make sure that they don't know it's me."

Keira thought it over. Blue eyes met brown. "It's been a long time since anyone has called me Keir. Okay, let's do it."

"Then I'll need for you to sit down and close your eyes."

Suddenly, a door opened from upstairs. It was the Captain once again.

"Milady, we'll be needing you on deck."

The girl felt her body lift itself from the ground as he undid the lock on the cage that held her. He took her by the arm and led her up to the rest of the crew.

**

* * *

**

"And here I thought the newsman said it was going to be clear tonight," Will said squinting into the night.

"Yes, well weathermen lie like pirates apparently," Jack said from somewhere to his left.

He heard Jack mumble something to one of the crew before he suddenly stood in front of him.

"Since it's been so long, how about a bit of a sparring match between friends," Jack suggested.

"So we're friends now," Will said reaching for his sword.

"Thas right, friends." Jack got his sword out and Will blocked his attack.

It wasn't a very large ship but it was big enough for them to have a full out battle between the best. It finally ended when Will had blocked Jack into a corner.

"Do you surrender," Will asked.

Jack nodded and Will turned around to face the crew. Jack looked to his left and saw some saw dust in a burlap sack. Grinning evilly, he grabbed it and threw it at the boy. While the boy tried to get it out of his eyes, Jack moved out of the way and stuck his sword back out at him.

"You cheated, again."

"Do I have to spell it out for you? It starts with a Pi and ends with a rate."

Jack dropped his sword and stuck out his hand. Will shook it and they both laughed.

**

* * *

**

Once out on deck, Barbossa put her to work by having her scrub the deck. He then proceeded to tell the men to "Make sure she don't go nowhere." She squinted at him and muttered something under her breath before getting to work.

"Don't worry lass. You'll learn to like it here," Pintel said.

She looked him right in the eye. "You'll see. They're coming for me. They should be here by nightfall."

"They'll never get you in time. You're under our Captain's control."

She hid a smile and made sure her arm was showing the mark.

"That may be so, but it can be broken and they're going to do it. You just wait, we'll stop you." The man turned away and she looked out at the ocean with her brown eyes full of hope.

"We'll be waiting for you Jack, Will."

* * *

Yet to see the movie (actually going in a week) but am very excited. Hope you all liked it. Should be updating again next week so see you all then. Later :-) 


	12. Rescue Attempt 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything (but if I owned Jack's compass it would point to him always)

* * *

The fog finally cleared by morning and there was absolutely nothing in front of them.

"I'm starting to think this might be a bit hopeless. They've only got a few hours ahead of us and yet..."

"Don't start thinking like that lad, look." Jack pointed and Will tried to see what they were looking for.

"Jack, I don't see anything." Jack smacked the back of the boys head and tried again. Will looked and sure enough, he saw a small black speck on the horizon.

"Alright crew, listen up."

Everyone assembled before them which Jack seemed to just notice brought their number to five. He coughed before continuing.

"They're out there, just off from our line of sight but they're there. Now, as I'm sure you all know, Elizabeth is out there yet she's going by the name Keira for the time being. Once we get onto the ship, I don't want any of you hurt or dead in anyway shape or form. We should reach it by nightfall which will give us a good cover. We have to be off of that ship in one hour savvy?"

Everyone nodded and broke off. Both he and Will looked over to the speck. Jack made to say something to the boy but he just patted him on the shoulder before walking off.

**

* * *

**

Night fell and it couldn't have been soon enough. Elizabeth stood alone and looked up at the moonlight. Only problem was that she didn't look like herself at the moment. A skeleton of a once beautiful woman was all that remained due to the cursed coin she was forced to remove.

"Come on then, ye don' look that bad," Pintel said to her.

She gave him an icy glare and kicked him hard in the shin. She went over to a more secluded corner of the ship and stared out into the sea.

"Where are you?"

**

* * *

**

"Where did they go," Will asked.

The five of them were in a longboat sailing to the ship that they had seen earlier. Everyone looked over to see complete darkness.

"Must've turned off the lanterns," Anna whispered.

Jack took out his spyglass and took a peek. "Don't worry, we're almost there," he said before putting it away.

**

* * *

**

Their tiny ship hit the larger one about an hour later.

"Remember, only one hour," Jack whispered before taking out a grapnel.

His aim was true on the first try and Will went up first. Once above, he gave the signal that the coast was clear before everyone else came behind. Silently they went across the deck making sure not to step on any squeaky floor boards.

"How is there no one here," Will asked quietly.

"Maybe it's a trap," Gibbs said.

Suddenly, the lights came on and blinded them for a moment. It was long enough however to have them be knocked unconscious by something they didn't see.

**

* * *

**

When Will woke up, he found them locked in the brig. Will rubbed the back of his head. He was the only one awake so he just sat there in the dark until he heard someone come to. It was Jack.

"Now what," Will asked.

"We wait for the opportune moment."

"How about a plan. Why don't we make a plan for a change?"

A door opened all of a sudden and they laid down to pretend they were still asleep.

"Guys?"

Will opened one eye and looked at her. "Eli-Keira?"

He sat up and looked at her.

"Will?"

"Elizabeth," Will said reaching through the bars.

He touched her face and she smiled yet pretended to feel it by remembering how it used to be.

"How are you doing lass," Jack asked poking Gibbs to wake him up.

"Oh, I'm fine. I heard voices so I came in here. You shouldn't have come."

Will frowned. "But they kidnapped you, of course we were going to come and rescue you from these bastards."

Elizabeth shook her head. Slowly she reached inside of the cell and put her hand out through a beam of moonlight. Their eyes grew wide at the sight of her skeletal arm.

"That's interesting," Jack said. Suddenly the door opened again.

"Ahh, I see our guests are awake."

"Can't say I'm glad to see you," Jack said before he spat on the ground.

Barbossa merely chuckled. "Just you wait Sparrow. I'll have you yet again."

He looked and saw that the girl was still sitting before the bars. "Come missy, back to your quarters," he sneered. Like the temporarily obedient girl she was, she gave them one last look before leaving the room.

**

* * *

**

Will got up and grabbed the bars.

"What did you do to her," he demanded.

"Only what I'm going to do to you sorry lot as well. Have a good night sleep; it'll probably be your last."

Barbossa left the room smirking and Will slumped to the ground. Jack put his hand on Will's shoulder. "Don't worry, we'll save her."

"Save her from what though. What could possibly have that kind of power," he asked.

The five of them thought about it together.

"Something connects all of this but what," Anna said.

Jack tried to put the pieces together and succeeded. "It's got to be those bloody Aztec gods again. Why would they employ that damn fool though to do their dirty work?"

"I don't know why but they did and we have to stop them once and for all," Cotton said.

There was a moment of silence.

"And how do we propose to do that," Anna asked.

No one had any sort of plan at the moment, Jack stood up and looked out the window to see dawn approaching. "We've got a little time; let's all just put our heads together and we can hopefully come up with something very savvy. Savvy?"

* * *

Saw the movie on Sunday and just have one thing to say: Ahhhh. It was so cool. For my full opinion see my profile. Also I have a new link of the month there if you want to check that out. Hope you all enjoyed the chapter. See you soon. :-)


	13. Trying to Escape

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

* * *

In a little bit, they were going to put their plan into action. Jack looked over to see that the sun was once again rising. 

"Boy, these days seem to be going by real fast," he thought to himself.

"Yeah well, what're you going to do," he heard John say.

"You know, it's peculiar enough to have voices inside of your head," Jack said closing his eyes.

What he imagined was a little table in his former Captain's cabin; a bottle of rum for himself and his guest who sat across from him. In the room were only himself and John. Jack was of course dressed in his old pirate-best while John wore something that a commoner might have worn in his day though he was still distinctly handsome wearing it.

"Thanks for the nice clothes," John said.

"Not at all mate," Jack said opening the bottle and taking a big gulp.

"So Jack..." John started.

Jack raised an eyebrow and didn't respond right away.

"What, you want me to call you Captain too. That got you into trouble with Davy Jones if I remember correctly since I've been looking through a few of your memories since I got here Mr. Captain Sparrow."

Jack just sat there waiting for some sort of comment from the man.

"I wish I could've really done something like that you know; get out of situations and such. Apparently that trait got lost in the generations."

"Oh no, it should be in there somewhere, you'll find it," Jack said with out a doubt.

_Jack, wake up._

"The boy is calling you," John said.

"You'll be alright," Jack asked.

"Oh yeah," John said leaning back and gulping down some rum. "I like it here. It's nice and comfy. But don't hurt my body or I'll resurrect you and kill you again."

"Might have some trouble considering we have the same body."

_Jack?_

"I'll be going then."

"Good luck, Captain."

Jack opened his eyes and the others were looking at him concerned.

"I'm fine. Let's get started."

**

* * *

**

Elizabeth was in the kitchen when she heard it. Loud fighting and yelling was coming from below her. The voices she recognized right away. She made to leave the room when she stopped herself. She leaned her ear against the floor and listened.

"Take that, and that," she heard Will yell as he seemed to hit something.

"Oh ye hit like a eunuch," Jack said.

"And another thing, stop calling me that."

More hitting was heard and she stopped listening. Suddenly, a few crew members ran by to go see what was going on. She thought for a moment and smiled.

"Just hope their plan, whatever it is, works."

**

* * *

**

Jack was currently standing face to face with William.

"Pirate."

"Wuss."

"No Good Drunk."

"Hey."

AnnaMaria, Cotton and Gibbs were having an argument of their own.

"I say we leave them."

"Aye, maybe we should kill them first."

"No, I say we just hit them over the heads."

"Yeah, leave them unconscious and take off all their clothes."

Gibbs and Cotton looked at the girl and she shrugged.

Jack and Will continued to take fake swipes at each other before they heard something from outside the door.

"They're coming," Jack said smacking Will in the face.

"Hey," Will said tackling him to the ground.

The door opened and Jack shouted "Go," grabbing Will's head. Anna took a gun out of her side pocket and shot one of the men. In his surprise, he dropped the keys, which Cotton reached through and grabbed. He opened the door and they ran out and attacked. Hitting, punching and so forth ensued. Once the crew was unconscious, they ran for it before they were blocked by Barbossa.

"Going somewhere," he asked.

"No, no, we weren't going anywhere. Come on mates, back to the brig," Jack said quickly while putting his arm around AnnaMaria. He felt the barrel of a gun and they walked back to the brig.

"Seems some of your crew isn't well. Ye should look into that mate," Jack said.

Barbossa glared at him before locking the door. "We'll be at the island in a few hours. Call when they wake up."

Jack gave thumbs up before rolling his eyes and sitting on the floor.

"Well this is just great. Now what can we do," Gibbs asked.

"We're just basically going to have to wait this out," Cotton said.

Jack silently agreed. Will went over and apologized and Jack accepted it. "Didn't mean to hit you so hard anyway." They all sat in silence before the ship stopped moving awhile later. The door opened and Elizabeth came in and opened the door.

"We're here. I've been told to bring you topside. I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault. You can't help it," Will said taking her hand.

They left one by one and made their way to their supposed doom.

* * *

Sorry it was so short (though I kind of liked the eunuch comment). Anyway, I'm currently working on the ending of this story so it'll have about 16 chapters all together. Hope you all enjoyed it. The next chapter will be a bit of fun too. Review please. 


	14. Fight in the Cave

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

* * *

"Boy, this place hasn't changed much," Jack commented before one of the crew members smacked him on the back of his head.

Jack and Will were led up to the stone chest where they stood next to Barbossa. Elizabeth stood by with Anna, Gibbs and Cotton since she was their "guard". She watched as Barbossa started rambling to his crew about what was going on again. However, she saw Jack and Will exchange a few glances. Elizabeth wasn't quite sure, but was almost positive that those two had something planned. Since she was stuck with that damn mark on her arm, she put all of her faith in them and their scheme.

**

* * *

**

"Does he ever shut up," Will thought to himself as Barbossa went on and on.

Jack said that they had to wait for the right moment. He kept glancing over to him but Jack kept rolling his eyes as if to say either, "Not yet." or "Don't do anything stupid for the love of God." Elizabeth was standing by with the other crew members. Even now he loved her more than anything.

"Come on Will focus," he heard Orlando say from inside.

"I think we'll start with the whelp," Barbossa said.

He heard Jack cough from behind him so Will had to get ready. The man grabbed the dagger and cut the bonds on Will's arms before putting his left one on the chest. As he began to bring it closer to his arm, Will kept on focusing on how fast it was moving.

"Now," Orlando said.

Will smacked his other arm against Barbossa's nose and the man fell. He undid Jack's bonds while Elizabeth quickly did Anna's, Gibbs' and Cotton's. As they began to fight with the crew, Jack and Will got their swords out (which were left with them for some reason) to get ready for the fight.

**

* * *

**

Everyone had either a sword or a pistol out and was fighting their hardest. Both Will and Jack had their eyes set on Barbossa however. He was the one who got them in the first place and this was how it was supposed to end.

"You two think you can beat me," he said.

"It might've crossed our minds," Jack said parrying him.

"You don't have any idea what you're up against. I've got the power of the Aztec gods behind me."

With that said, he thrust on Will and the boy fell. Barbossa whistled and Will felt cold steel against his neck. He turned and came face to face with his beloved.

"I'm so sorry," Elizabeth said before slashing hard at him.

**

* * *

**

"Oh, that is a new low, even for you mate," Jack said watching the two fight.

He quickly turned and the two men continued.

"You could barely beat me the last time," Barbossa said stepping backwards.

"Well, I'm more rested now and even more surprisingly I'm sober," Jack said continuing to move forward.

The two of them parried and thrusted as down below the crew seemed to be leaving the cave and trying to move out to the small beach.

"And just why do you want to work for those bloody deities anyway," Jack asked.

"Because they always deliver," Barbossa said grabbing the dagger and slashing it forward.

**

* * *

**

Elizabeth and Will were having their own little fight. Actually it wasn't very little.

"Elizabeth, you know that I don't want to hurt you," Will said.

She slashed at his feet but he jumped.

"I know but I can't help it." Elizabeth nicked his arm and winced. "Sorry Will," she said.

He looked but didn't comment right away. "Forgot how strong you were."

"Well, I have had a little help in that area. Ask Keira."

They continued to parry and thrust before they both turned at the sound of light footsteps. There stood Jack with his sword out in front of them.

"Lad, I think we need to fix this plan of ours," he said before thrusting.

"Not you too," Will said moving out of the way.

"'Fraid so," Jack said to him before turning to Elizabeth.

"Good to see you again lass."

"Same here Jack."

"Guys, what are we going to do," Will asked.

"We're going to fight, while that lard arse sits up there. And we're also going to have to come up with a new plan."

Jack and Elizabeth then raised their swords and got ready to attack.

**

* * *

**

An hour seemed to go by before anything really happened. Will was beginning to tire on his own but they just kept coming for more. At one point, he was right up against the chest. He quickly looked down into it before silently grabbing one and putting it into his pocket. Jack nodded and it seemed that Barbossa hadn't noticed. They continued before Will was blocked into a corner.

Barbossa came over and nodded to the two others. They collapsed on the ground since they currently weren't really under his control. He raised the dagger and Will tried to protect himself but it was no use. Barbossa slashed his arm and he was now marked as well.

"Aright you three, back to the ship."

They all did it while glaring terribly at him in the process.

**

* * *

**

The four of them got into a longboat which Jack and Will rowed while Elizabeth held the lantern. Once on the ship, they found the crew waiting for them.

"Any survivors," Barbossa asked his first-mate. The man shook his head and Jack felt his stomach fall out. After all that time, they didn't make it. Barbossa nodded and turned to face them.

"Lass, show them to your room. Tis where you'll all be staying now."

The three of them went down and into her room to begin the next stage of their plot.

* * *

So now, everyone is controlled by Barbossa. I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter (it was a lot of fun writing it). I have come to the decision that there are approx. 17 chapters to the story. Since this is already 14, there are only three left. I hope you guys give me lots of nice reviews. Later :-)


	15. Working Together

A special thank you to williz for reviewing last time. Thanx

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

* * *

At the moment, Jack was pacing while Will and Elizabeth sat on the bed. He was mumbling things and then shaking his head a few minutes later. They hadn't left the island yet and they were all grateful for that. Suddenly and involuntarily, a shaft of moonlight entered their cabin. They all looked surprised at their skeletal forms but didn't say anything about it.

"Okay, so there's only the three of us against all of them," Jack said.

"Actually, it's the six of us against all of them."

The three of them looked up to see Keira, Orlando and John standing there.

"Where'd you all come from," Will asked.

"Same place as you. Now buck up chums, we've got a plan to make," John announced.

"Well, we know that we're cursed, we could try to use that to our advantage," Elizabeth said.

"Are they cursed," Orlando asked.

"No, not that we're aware of," Will said.

"But they're alive, and they really shouldn't be," Keira said.

"We know that it's the Aztecs again but what do they possibly think they can gain," Jack said.

"Our souls."

Everyone turned to look at Will when he said that.

"We wronged them the last time and now they want revenge," he added.

"That may be so, but why involve Barbossa," John asked.

"Its obvious isn't it," Keira said.

"What is," Elizabeth asked.

"Well, even though he stole the gold in the first place, he still tracked down every last piece and returned it. They used him because he 'delivered' as the man so richly stated earlier."

"Delivered, yes but how can we use that to our advantage," Jack asked.

They all thought it over before John snapped his fingers. "I'm getting an idea here."

**

* * *

**

"Everyone know the plan," John asked.

They all nodded before there was a knock on the door. John, Keira and Orlando vanished before it was opened. It was just one of the pirates.

"Captain would like to speak with ye's."

The three of them left the room at once and Elizabeth led them to Barbossa's quarters. Once there, the three of them stood in front of his desk, unable to leave or move since under his spell, and waited.

"I've noticed that styles of dress have changed in the past few years."

"No, really," Jack thought to himself.

"Since that be the case, I've searched through our trunks and found outfits more for your wearing. Take them and get changed because I want to leave this island in the next few minutes. I believe we've got some nice pirating to do together soon."

The three of them took the outfits he gave them and left.

"You know, his statement made absolutely no sense at all," Will said.

"Yes, but when has Barbossa ever been intellectually gifted," Jack said.

He walked ahead while Will and Elizabeth shared a look before following.

**

* * *

**

Once inside the room, they got changed at record speed before getting ready for 'The Plan'.

"Just hope this works," Jack said (more to himself than the others).

While he got off the ship, Elizabeth and Will worked on a diversion to keep them waiting for a while. Since staging a fight worked so well the first time, they decided to try that again. Of course, when two lovers fought it was a sight to behold.

"You unkind selfish bastard," Elizabeth screaming banging her hands against Will's chest.

"Oh come on, you know it and I know it. You want Jack all for yourself just like when you last kissed him," he said pushing her off him.

She grabbed the sword at her side and he grabbed his. Quickly the two of them were having an all out sword fight while the rest of the crew watched and egged them on.

**

* * *

**

Jack reached the cave in no time at all.

"Dagger, dagger, where's the bloody dagger," he muttered.

"Is this what you're looking for?"

He turned his head and there stood Anna, Gibbs and Cotton.

"But I thought you were..."

"No, they just thought we were. What's the plan of action," Anna asked holding it up.

"Break it in half. That is the source of their power."

She nodded and handed it to Cotton who took it in both hands and snapped it in two. Right away, Jack looked down to see that the mark had disappeared and he felt a small weight lift from his shoulders.

"Hurry, back to their ship."

**

* * *

**

Barbossa came down to see what the hold up was. He found his whole crew standing in a circle on deck watching the children have a sword fight for whatever reason he didn't know.

"And just what is going on here," he asked a crew member.

"Seem to be fightin fo some reason."

He looked and it was true. One would stab the other in the chest before the other would stab them back. He decided that enough was enough. He pushed crew members out of the way before going over to Will and Liz.

"And just what is so important that needs to be solved like this ay,' he asked.

"She just told me that she wants to be with Jack. After all this time I've loved you, you wench." Will leaned over and stabbed her again.

Elizabeth took the cutlass out with her right hand and saw just in time that the mark on her arm had disappeared. She looked up with hope in her eyes and Will nodded because he had felt it too.

"Enough already," Barbossa shouted.

He looked at the both of them but they didn't move. He seemed to try again but nothing happened. The two of them smirked and raised their swords as one in the opposite directions. The crew seemed frightened. A noise to their right made everyone turn their heads to see Jack, Anna, Cotton and Gibbs come aboard.

"Oh good, you waited for us. Please proceed." Everyone grabbed a sword and got to it.

* * *

Only two chapters left all. I hope you're all enjoying it. Review please and see you all soon. Later :-) 


	16. I Love You Both

Just a word of caution: this chapter ends with a cliffhanger. You've been warned.

Shoutout to JadeSparrow33 for reviewing last time (thank you)

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

After several hours of fighting, everyone was beginning to tire. The only ones still fighting after two straight hours were Jack and Barbossa. Elizabeth had a broken arm, Will had a lot of scratches all over him, Cotton lost an eye, Gibbs was bruised and Anna seemed okay. The pirate crew was either badly injured or well dead. Turns out they weren't as unstoppable as they thought they were. Anyway, Jack and Barbossa didn't seem to want to stop for anything. Jack, being cursed and all, had a bit of an advantage. Unfortunately, Barbossa was very slick and would dodge or drop if Jack was anywhere near hitting him. Finally, Jack had blocked him into a corner. His only chances were to surrender, die or jump overboard.

"Do ye surrender," Jack asked.

Barbossa sneered at him and ducked under Jack's arm to make a run for it. Of course, he didn't see Elizabeth's foot come from nowhere and he fell like a sack of potatoes. Barbossa quickly stood up and grabbed his gun to shoot. Jack put his sword down and walked around him.

"You've more than likely only got one shot there mate and we (he pointed to everyone) can't die," he drawled.

Everyone got to their feet and made a circle around him. Barbossa put his head down and dropped his pistol and sword before mumbling something. Will grabbed them and threw them off the ship. Jack put his own sword away and nodded to Gibbs and Cotton. They both took him by an arm and began to move him away.

**Line break**

Will turned to talk to Jack but the words never came out.

"Will," he heard Elizabeth exclaim.

He looked and saw a small dagger sticking out from her stomach. Since they had been cursed, he didn't think much of it until he saw the blood.

"Elizabeth," he bellowed running over to her as she collapsed.

They all looked up when the moon moved away from the clouds. They were mortal once more. Jack looked over to the couple and looked at Barbossa with flames in his eyes.

"What did you do?"

Instead of answering, the man laughed. Jack went over to Barbossa, raised his fist and punched him so hard that the man fell. Yet he continued to laugh. Jack grabbed him and made him get up.

"Answer me, what the hell did you do!"

Barbossa smirked. "The gods can be very persuasive if ye ask nicely."

Jack understood, Barbossa had somehow gotten the gods to remove the curse on them so they were alive again. Jack punched him a few more times before the man laid still. Gibbs made his way over and checked for any sort of sign of life.

**Line break**

Jack felt someone's arm on his shoulder and he turned to see Anna's face. She motioned to Will who was sitting next to his beloved. Anna nodded to him and he walked over.

**Line break**

Will removed the dagger and the blood continued to flow. He quickly took off his shirt and tried to stop the bleeding. He heard clothing being removed and turned to see Jack leaning over her as well.

"How's the lass doing," he asked quietly.

Will just shook his head between the stifling of tears.

"Will?" They both looked to see Elizabeth struggling to move.

"Just lay still love," Jack said.

"Where is he," Will asked. They both turned their heads to see Barbossa in the exact same spot and position.

"I think I've killed him."

"Didn't know you had so much strength."

"Jack, what should we do wit him," Gibbs asked.

"Throw him overboard. In fact, throw them all over. I don't want to see any of their faces ever again."

Will meanwhile carefully picked up Elizabeth and led the way to the Captain's cabin.

**Line break**

He laid her on the bed and carefully took the hair out of her face.

"Will," she said again.

"I'm here love."

"Will, I feel cold," she said with her voice shaking.

He looked down at her with wide eyes as she began to shake.

"No, don't leave me. Not again."

"I think I'm going."

"No," he said grabbing her hand.

The tears came to his eyes and they wouldn't stop. All of a sudden, the door opened and Jack came inside.

"How's she doing," he whispered.

"Not very good. Not very good at all."

"Jack, is that you?"

"Elizabeth darling, you'll be fine."

"No I won't and you both seem to know it." Will gently caressed her and she smiled.

"I love you. Both of you remember that."

She closed her eyes and her breathing stopped.

**Line break**

So, only one chapter left to resolve this situation. It'll be up in one week. I updated my pirate clip of the month if you want to check that out on my profile. Other than that, please review before its all over. Later all :-)


	17. And I Shall Give You Rest

I just want to quickly thank everyone for reading my story. I had a lot of fun writing it hope that you all enjoyed it. At the bottom I have a special announcement so read the chapter first and find out later. Thank you again.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Will was beside himself and sat next to Elizabeth for hours. Suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned and came face to face with Keira herself. Inside of the room was everyone; Jack, John, Orlando, Anna, Gibbs, Cotton and Keira. She sat down next to him and tried to smile.

"Will, it isn't your fault you know."

"I know but I've failed. You're, you're dead."

"I may be dead, but I don't blame you William."

"But you're not dead," a voice said.

There stood Elizabeth and next to her was the blonde haired angel.

"What do you mean she's not dead," Will asked.

"It is not her time to die," the angel said.

"Gee, that sounds familiar," Jack said.

"What Teresa is trying to say is that Keira's body is, physically, fine," Elizabeth explained.

Teresa went over and kneeled next to Keira's still form. "When the soul leaves the body, it shuts down after a small amount of time. However, at her current state, the body is in an extended sleep due to Elizabeth's soul no longer being housed there."

"But how it that possible," Jack asked.

Teresa looked up. "Because I caused it." She went over and touched his shoulder. "With her supposed death, there will finally be balance in the world. When you died and should not have, a hole was created. A hole that is now filled."

Everyone nodded but they were all confused. "In other words, there was no cosmic balance. Keira held that key. All is right."

"So what now," Anna asked.

"Your mission is complete. I can finally tell you that after two centuries, it is time for you to rest."

Everyone looked at each other.

"Can we just have a few minutes together," Orlando asked.

Teresa nodded and went outside.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

No one knew what to say.

"Rest," Jack whispered, "we can finally move on."

Will, Elizabeth, Gibbs, Cotton and Anna all looked at him.

"He does have a point," Will said.

Elizabeth nodded.

"I don't know about you guys but I could probably use it," Anna said.

"Then it's settled," Gibbs finished. Cotton nodded and was going to the door before,

"Stop."

Everyone turned to look at Orlando.

"What," Jack asked.

"We just wanted to thank you. All of you," he said.

Keira nodded. "He's right. Thanks for watching out for our bodies for the past few days."

John nodded. "They're right. I never thought a week ago that any of this was possible now-a-days. Pirates, curses and all that jazz. I'm sure that if it was us alone, we wouldn't be here today. Now though, well, thanks."

"You're welcome," Jack said nodding.

John reached out his hand and though it was transparent Jack shook it.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

When Teresa came back into the room, the ship began to move.

"I figured that you'd want to get back home as soon as you could. It'll take you through to the beach by your house, Mr. Sparrow."

"Thanks," John said crossing his arms against his chest.

"So, are you all ready?"

Each one of them nodded.

"It was nice meeting you," Orlando said to Will.

"You too."

"It was good to see you again Beth," Keira said to Elizabeth.

"Yeah, another adventure for us huh, Keir."

Teresa raised her arms over her head and a wind began to blow. "Be ready," she said. At the same moment, everyone saw darkness.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Mrs. Young decided that since it was so early in the morning, she would sit outside and watch the sun come up on the beach. She was just getting comfortable before she saw something coming up on the horizon. Being the busybody that she was, she grabbed the binoculars that were right next to her and looked. There was a ship arriving. It looked like one of those boats she had seen in those old swashbuckling movies with Errol Flynn. Where the hell would a ship like that come from? Once it arrived three people came off it. They were her neighbor, "Handsome Johnny", as the ladies around the neighborhood called him and those two college students who were visiting him. They all made their way into the house but not before Mr. Sparrow smiled and waved at her first.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Two weeks later-

John, Orlando and Keira were all at the airport since it was time for them to go home.

"Flight 742 to New York now boarding! Repeat: Flight 742 now boarding!"

"That's us," Orlando said getting up.

Keira and John followed likewise.

"Guess this is it for now," John said.

He extended his hand and Orlando shook it. John smirked and pulled him in before grabbing Keira with his other hand and giving both of them a big hug.

"Write to me okay."

"We will."

"It was nice meeting you John. Again anyway."

"You as well, milady."

"Last call, Flight 742!"

"Go, and keep in touch."

Orlando and Keira both waved and made their way to the plane. John smiled and went out to his car. He looked through the rear-view mirror and got onto the highway. He looked over at the ocean and began to hum.

"Na nananana, and really bad eggs. Drink up me 'earties yo ho. That is a good and very catchy song."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I hope you didn't find anything cheesy and I hope I explained everything well enough. Again many thanks to all who reviewed and stuck by me till the end. Now for the announcement: Coming next summer, May of 2007, will be the sequel. The three main characters will be back and better than ever. It's only in the thought stages right now and I won't properly have time to write it until school is over. The working title so far is An Old Expedition From the Future. So, see you all then. Later :-)


End file.
